The Earring and the Jesterbell
by Hippy Gypsy
Summary: It's CLOPIN! I love him. Anyways, this is a story about how he grew up with his bestfriend, Genevieve, and how they separate for a while and then Gen comes back. Other characters from Hunchback are here too, but I have a few new ones. Read and REVIEW!
1. Lies and Goodbyes

The Earring and the Jester Bell

The Earring and the Jester Bell

By the Hippy Gypsy

_My friends, there are many theories as to who Clopin Trouillefou, the Gypsy King, is, where he comes from, and what is the story of his life.Unfortunately, my fellow Gypsies, I do not know the true story of the great one himself.But this little legend met my ears not too long ago, and it starts out when Clopin was not yet a King, but a Gypsy Prince!_

Disclaimer:All "Hunchback of Notre Dame" characters are copyrighted by Disney and Victor Hugo, while any new characters, such as Genevieve, Jack, Rose, Pierre, Marque, Roché, Bartholomew, Jamal, etc., are copyrighted by the Hippy Gypsy.I think that takes care of everything my friends.Enjoy!

Chapter 1:Lies and Goodbyes

Clopin was 16 and losing his best friend.It wasn't because they were fighting.It was because Genevieve was running away.Genevieve's pet peeve was being disrespected by people just because she was a gypsy and a woman.So when the chance came to change all that, she took it.She was going to study in Calais, disguised as a boy, and prove that anything an upper-class man could do, she could do better.And that's why Clopin was upset.

Genevieve didn't tell her father she was leaving.She only entrusted that secret to Clopin.So the night of her departure he snuck up to her room to help her pack.

Clopin stared out the window and ran a hand through his black hair.He watched for the cart that was coming to wisk Genevieve away north.Genevieve came to the window and dropped her sack.

"Any sign of them?" Genevieve asked, in a rather excited voice.

Clopin shook his head."No."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow."What is it?"

"Nothing," he lied.

Genevieve leaned against the window's ledge and her smile dropped."You don't want me to leave do you?"

Clopin sighed.

"Clopin," she said in a soft voice.She touched his face and he looked her in the eye."I know you don't want me to go-"

"No," he lied again."I do want you to go."

Genevieve shook her head.

The sound of carriage wheels and horse hooves came from below.A moment later, a deep voice called up, "Genevieve, are you ready?"

She leaned out the window."Yeah," she said."Catch."She tossed her bag down to the man.She took a look at Clopin and leaned out the window again."Give us a few moments."

Clopin looked at Genevieve again and his heart got heavy.She stared at him the same way.She suddenly reached to her ear and began unfastening one of the hoop earrings she wore.

"What are you doing?"Clopin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm giving you one of my gold earrings so you don't have to wear the brass one."She reached out for his ear and replaced the old one with the new one.

"But I don't have anything for you," he protested.

Genevieve pulled back."It doesn't matter."

"Wait!" he said."Yes I do."

He pulled out his dagger and cut one of the little bells off his tunic."Your jester bells?" Genevieve asked."But you love those."

"Well, so do you," said Clopin.He put it in the palm of her hand.Genevieve stared at it for a moment with tears in her eyes.She turned toward her dresser and pulled out a ribbon.She looped it through the bell and tied it around her neck like a necklace.Clopin and Genevieve stared at each other again.

"Genevieve," the voice outside called.

"One more minute," she called back.

Clopin sighed."This is it," he said.

Genevieve bit back her tears and hugged him around the neck."Goodbye Clopin.Good luck."

"You too," he said holding her.He hesitated."I love you."

Genevieve kissed his cheek and pulled back.She threw the rope ladder out the window and climbed down it.She climbed into the cart, and she waved goodbye as it pulled her away.Going…going…gone.

Clopin was alone.

It was almost dawn by the time Clopin approached the Court of Miracles.He had stopped at the statue of the angel in the graveyard above.He always sat in front of this statue when he needed to think.Somehow, his thoughts just came to him better there.

As the light of the court brightened at the end of the tunnel, Clopin felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

"It's me!" Clopin said hotly."Let me go!"

"Don't give me none of your lip, boy!"

Clopin's heart jumped to his throat.If he had stayed out all night, of course his parents would notice!Clopin put on his most charming, convincing, and, above all, innocent smile.He turned around and confronted his father.

"Morning Pop!" he said brightly.

"DON'T YOU MORNING ME!" his father replied giving him a shove.Clopin looked at his father's face, which looked like steel.He hoped he would come out of this without a noose around his neck."WHERE THE DEVIL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Clopin thought quickly."N-Nowhere.I woke up really early and went for a walk."

"Don't lie to me!"By this time, other gypsies had gathered around."Do you realize how sick with worry your mother is?!She thinks Frollo got you!!"

"Pop, I'm sorry…"

"Get in the house!"

Clopin marched off being closely followed by his father.He would have deeply loved to make a run for it, but judging by his father's size, he decided against it.Clopin's father, Pierre, was a large man with black hair, a bushy mustache, and a floppy purple hat with a yellow feather that he always wore.Pierre was usually strict, but this time, Clopin knew he was in trouble.

As Clopin approached the house, someone's head poked out the door."Ma!" it called back in the house."He's back!"Clopin's brother, Jack, was a year younger, but equal in his height.Jack was built like Pierre, while Clopin was built like his mother, Rose; thin and lanky.

Clopin and his father stepped in the house, and his mother burst in from the other room."Oh!You're safe!" she screamed.She threw her arms around him and held him tightly.But the next moment she pulled away and slapped him swiftly across the face._I deserve that_, thought Clopin."Where were you?!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Clopin stole a look at Jack.He hadn't told Jack where he was going, but Clopin had a feeling he knew.

"Well?"

"I was helping a friend."

"Which friend?" his father asked.Clopin felt pressured.

"Genevieve."

Rose raised an eyebrow."Clopin…you didn't…"

Clopin was stunned."What?!No!Mother, what do you take me for?"

"Well, you're gone all night, you come home, and tell me you were with a girl!What am I supposed to think?

Clopin had enough of that."Look, I had a friend who had a problem, so I helped her out.Excuse me for being her best friend."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What was her problem?" Rose asked.

"I can't tell you," Clopin said."I promised I wouldn't tell."

There was silence again, then his mother said, "I understand."

Pierre pulled his hat down his head."You're grounded young man," he said, and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Clopin didn't mind being grounded.He was half the time anyways.But the realization that Genevieve was gone hit him again, and his heart fell like a brick.

"Clopin, are you all right?" his mother asked, softly.In her own motherly way, she knew something was wrong.

"Yes," he said."I'm just…just…tired, that's all.I think I'll go to bed."

"Oh, no you don't," she replied."You wanted to stay out all night, that's your own problem.You can sleep when your chores are done.Now, go get some water from the well."

Clopin grabbed the pail and sighed.He wanted Jack to come with him.He caught his eye and hoped he got the message.

"I'll go too," Jack said.

Clopin went out the door and Jack closed it behind him.

"Clopin, what…"

"Wait 'til we're outside," Clopin replied.

They were walking through the entrance tunnel, and they felt themselves being watched by the gypsy guards.Clopin felt a certain pair of eyes following him, and he hurried forward.He didn't like it when his father, the Gypsy King, looked at him like that.

When they emerged from the tunnel the sun had dawn.Clopin instantly set off the path through the graveyard and sat down in front of the angel statue.Jack stood beside him.

"Is it safe to talk now?" Jack asked.

Clopin nodded.

"What happened last night?"

Clopin sighed."Genevieve's gone."

Jack raised an eyebrow."Gone?What do you mean?"

"She ran away."

"What?!Where?"

"Calais."

"Why?"

"Because someone helped her find a way into college."

Jack went pale and sat down next to Clopin.

"So…so who knows?"

"Just me," said Clopin.

"What about her father?"

"She said to keep it from him as long as I could, and tell him if he gets too worried."

"On mon dieu," Jack whispered.

They both sat there silent for a moment.Then Jack said, "Clopin, did…"

Clopin groaned and put his face in his hands.This was a question he did not want to hear.

"Clopin, did you tell her?"

Clopin rubbed his face and said in a muffled voice, "Somewhat."

"What happened?"

Clopin sighed and said in a rushed voice, "Well, she hugged me, I said 'I love you,' she kissed my cheek goodbye, and jumped out the window."

Jack shook his head and put his hand on his brother's shoulder."I'm sorry, Clopin," he said."I know how much you cared about her."

Clopin shrugged off Jack's hand, grabbed the bucket, and walked off as quickly as possible.

After his chores, Clopin flopped into bed that afternoon exhausted.He closed his eyes for a moment, and his thoughts swept back to Genevieve.Where was she at this moment?It had been a good half-day of travel time.He thought of his last words to her_.I love you?_ he thought._Clopin?What were you thinking?_

A knock on his door brought him back to reality.He opened his eyes and sat up.

It was his mother…

"Clopin," she said, folding her arms, "I was just talking to Marque, Genevieve's father."Clopin's heart sank."He hasn't seen Genevieve all day."Clopin's throat went dry."He's really worried about her.He's beginning to think Frollo got her."

Clopin gulped.He wanted to tell his mother the truth.He really did.But he couldn't betray Genevieve.He rolled over on his bed and smothered his face in a pillow.He heard his mother cross his room and felt her sit down next to him.She put her hand on his shoulder."Clopin," she asked softly, "do you know where Genevieve is?"

Clopin sighed into his pillow and moaned, "Yes."

"Clopin, I know you don't want to betray Genevieve's trust, but this is very serious.Will you tell me the truth?"

Clopin rolled over and faced his mother.She gave him a pitying look.Those eyes she had…he could never say no to them.After all, she was his mother.He sighed and sat up.

Rose held his hand."What happened Clopin?"

"Genevieve's gone mother.She ran away."

Rose's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.Clopin hated seeing that look, so he looked down at their joined hands.

"You know how she is, Ma.Fiery, won't stand for being discriminated, stubborn at times, but other than that wonderful.But, she left.She knew someone who could get her into school in Calais, a university, and she took the chance.I know what you're thinking.How can she do that when she's a woman and a gypsy?Well, she did it.She disguised herself, and it works.She fooled me.The other day I thought I was talking to Jerome Chateau, the son of a rich Lord who I had never heard of, and really it was Genevieve, the girl I've grown up with and know everything about, in her disguise!Oh, and Jerome Chateau is her alias up in Calais, by the way.This guy she knew, Probilo, I've never met him, but he said he'd pay for her classes if she'd work for him after she finished.She's going to travel for him.Travel.Of course she'll travel.She's a gypsy!But anyways, she said she would send word to me when she got there to let me know everything was all right.And that's all I know."

Clopin took a deep breath and looked at his mother's face.The hand that wasn't holding his was covering her mouth in astonishment.She lowered it.

"So the reason you were gone all night was…"

"I was with her helping her pack," Clopin finished.He hesitated."Are you mad at me?"

Rose gave him a thoughtful look for a moment and said, "I'm torn at the moment.On one hand, I know you knew better than to try something like this."Clopin looked down stupidly."But on the other hand," Rose continued, "you took a lot of risks and made sacrifices for a close friend, and a friendship like that can go a long way nowadays."

Clopin took a deep breath."I really miss her, Mum."

Rose put her arms around him and held him. "I can tell," she said quietly.

Clopin felt so empty.As if his soul, which was usually very lively, was sucked out of him.Part of it might have been the fact that he was exhausted, but the other half he knew because Genevieve wasn't there.

Rose kissed her son's hair."You know what you have to do, don't you?"

Clopin pulled away and looked at her."Will you come with me to see Genevieve's father?"

Clopin repeated the story to Genevieve's father.At first he was upset, but after he heard about what Clopin did for Genevieve, he settled down.

"I understand your loyalty to Genevieve, Clopin.I would have done the same thing for my wife, Lauren, rest her soul."

Marque looked lost, and it didn't help Clopin's feelings at all.Genevieve's mother, Lauren, had died years ago, and now with Genevieve gone, he was all alone.

"Genevieve said she would write me when she got there," said Clopin."I'll let you know when she does."

"Thank you, Clopin."

As they walked home, Rose said, "You know, I'm going to miss Genevieve.She's the only one who called me 'Queen Rose'."

Clopin snorted."Mother, she's the only one you let call you 'Queen Rose'."

"Well, I don't like that title, unlike your father.We all know how much he likes being addressed as 'King Pierre'."

Clopin sighed."At least she never called me 'Prince Clopin'.That just would have been awkward."

His mother laughed as they entered the graveyard, but Clopin stopped.Rose looked at him.

"Aren't you coming in, dear?"

"No."

"I thought you would be tired."

Clopin shook his head."No…I'm…I'm not anymore.I'm just going to stay around here for a while."

Rose looked at him for a moment, then nodded."Don't be long."

Clopin watched his mother walk off for a moment, then he made his way to the angel.He say down and buried his face in his hands.He had had a very trying day.His thoughts turned once again back to Genevieve._Genevieve, you used to be here to help me sort out my problems.But what do I do now when the problem is you're gone?_

Someone above him cleared their throat.Clopin looked up to find himself sitting in his father's large shadow.

"Hard day?" Pierre asked pleasantly.

"A living nightmare," Clopin replied letting his head drop a little.

Pierre sat down next to Clopin and put his hand on his son's shoulder."Clopin," he said, "your mother told me about Genevieve.You made a sacrifice for a friend.That's almost as if I gave my life for a single gypsy.You did a good thing."

Clopin nodded weakly.

His father looked at him and said very seriously, "You and Genevieve are best friends.She may be gone now, but if you believe, if you truly do, she'll be back.One day, she will be back."

Clopin smiled for the first time all day.The thought of Genevieve being back in Paris was wonderful.

"That's better," said Pierre.He took off his hat and placed it on Clopin's head, ruffling his hair."One day, Clopin, you're going to make a great Gypsy King."

"Thanks Pop," Clopin replied straightening the hat."But…"

His father got up."And before you ask, you're still grounded."He walked off.

Clopin took off the hat and looked at it.It was like the family crown.He half smiled to himself._Me?A great Gypsy King?_ he thought._Yes, maybe one day.But that's a long way off._

He put the hat back on and walked towards the entrance to the Court of Miracles.

End of Chapter 1 

** **

**Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**Well, that's chapter 1!What do ya think?My friends and I are positively NUTS over Clopin, and I couldn't help but notice that there was no Clopin fics here!So that's why I'm putting some of my stuff here.So chapter 2 should be up pretty quick. Okay?Cool.So please **_READ, REVIEW, AND NO FLAMES!THEY'RE NOT NICE!_**


	2. Letters

Chapter 2: Letters

**The Earring and the Jesterbell** **By Hippy Gypsy** ** ** **Disclaimer:**All "Hunchback of Notre Dame" characters belong to Disney and Victor Hugo.Any new characters are mine and I love them dearly.The parts that are in bold are parts of the letters that Clopin and Genevieve write back and forth to each other.May the Puppet be with you Clopin lovers!~):^)

**Chapter 2:Letters**

About four weeks later, Clopin woke up and went down to breakfast.He kissed his mother good morning and sat down at the table just as Jack came in the door carrying some folded stiff paper.

"Hey!" he greeted Clopin.

"Hey what?" Clopin yawned.

"Some kind of message boy was just looking for you up on the streets."

"What did he want?"Clopin raised an eyebrow.

Jack looked down at the papers."Well, he had a message for you obviously.But who do we know in Calais?"

Clopin's heart jumped."GENEVIEVE!"He bolted up and snapped the letter from Jack's hands.

Rose looked up from where she was working."What's going on?"

"Clopin got his first letter from Genevieve," said Jack.

Sealing the letter was a bright blob of crimson wax, which was imprinted with the crest of the University of Calais.Clopin broke it and unfolded the letter.

"What is she saying?" Jack asked.

"Jack, let Clopin read it first," Rose scolded.

Clopin read.

**Dear Clopin,**

I'm in!It took me about a week to get here, but everything's going well.I've gone through a whole new change of lifestyle.I have a new identity, new clothes, and (I know you're going to hate this) a new haircut.

Clopin groaned.He had loved Genevieve's hair because it was the most interesting part about her.You see my friends, Genevieve and her father may have been gypsies, but her mother was Parisian born with golden locks.Genevieve had inherited that trait and that's what made her such a marvel.Barely anyone had ever seen a gypsy with blond hair.Clopin shook his head and continued to read.

**The classes are great.No one suspects that Jerome Chateau is really the sweet gypsy Genevieve Chat.I've already proven a point to these dopes and they don't know it.I can fool anyone!But not everyone is like that here.I have two friends, Bartholomew and Jamal.Bart is very intelligent and studies the Greek and Roman gods a lot.I like to call him Zeus because he knows all.Jamal on the other hand, is loud and pushy, but he has a heart.He sort of reminds me of you, but then I remember no one can replace the great Clopin!**

Clopin smiled at the fact that he was remembered so fondly.

**I take it you told my father where I am.That's okay.I didn't want him to worry.**

****

**I'm short on time, but if you send me letters, give them to my father, and tell him to send them through Langov.He'll know what that means.Don't let Frollo get you down!**

**With love,**

**Genevieve**

Clopin folded the letter and looked down at it.It was official.Genevieve was gone.

"Clopin," said his mother, "can we see?"

"Oh sure," he said handing her the letter.He turned and went back upstairs.He dressed and grabbed his cloak.But as he turned to leave, he caught his reflection in the mirror.He stared at it for a moment.Something was different, but he wasn't sure what.That's when he noticed.Genevieve's earring.Clopin hadn't taken it out since Genevieve left, four whole weeks ago_.Has it been that long?_ he thought.Clopin shook his head and went back down stairs.

"Now where are you off to so early?" Rose asked when she saw him."Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really," Clopin replied."Besides, I told Monsieur Chat I'd tell him when Genevieve wrote to me, remember?" 

Rose nodded her head in response.

Clopin walked over to Jack, snatched the letter out of his hands as he was halfway through it ("Hey!"), and walked out the door.He saw his father coming up toward the house."Morning Pop."

Pierre yawned in reply.He had apparently just gotten off night watch.

Clopin walked through the dark tunnel, climbed the stairs, and exited the Court into the morning sunlight.He totally passed by the statue of the angel, but he quickly glanced at it.Somehow today, he didn't need to think, or want to.

As he walked down the street that Genevieve used to live on, Clopin caught a glimpse of her father."Monsieur Chat!" he called."Monsieur!"

Genevieve's father turned and smiled."Ah!Bonjour Clopin.Comment ça va aujourd'hui?"

"Très bien!" Clopin replied displaying the letter.

Monsieur Chat's eyes widened when he saw the seal of the University of Calais."Genevieve?"

"Oui Monsieur.Go ahead.Read it," Clopin urged him.

Genevieve's father read the letter to himself.When he finished, he looked up and smiled."Sounds like she's doing well up there," he said.Clopin nodded.Marque handed the letter back to him and said, "If you ever need to write to her, just tell me and I'll send the letter through."

"Yes Sir."

Marque Chat patted Clopin on the shoulder."Have a good day Clopin…and thank you."

Clopin watched him walk off.Somehow he had the feeling that the letter didn't cheer Monsieur Chat up._He is lonely,_ Clopin thought._I can't blame him._

He looked down at the letter again and a smile broke across his face._Well, there's only one thing to do._He sprinted back to the Court of Miracles.

Not many Gypsies knew how to read and write, but Clopin and Genevieve did, and they knew the art well.They had learned from an old Italian Gypsy, who often spoke about Greek philosophers and their theories.Clopin and Genevieve affectionately called this man Toga.But Toga was dead.Frollo had caught him three years earlier and put a rope around his neck.Genevieve cried so hard when she heard the news of Toga's death.Clopin comforted her, but he cried too.That's the only time he ever remembered crying…

That afternoon (after his chores were done, of course), Clopin flopped down on his bed and pulled out a quill and paper.He nibbled on the quill's end for a moment, thought of what to write, then set to work.

**Dear Genevieve,**

**Glad to hear things are going well in Calais.Things are pretty normal down here in Paris.You know how it is.I beat up Jack.Jack beats up me.The usual.**

It's nice to know you think I can't be replaced by Jamal.I've had an experience like that down here myself.Little Esmeralda (don't act dumb.I know you know who she is) has been following me around acting like you, talking like you, she even started dressing like you!I finally had to tell her off.She wasn't too pleased, but no one can replace you Gen.

**Your father's lonely Gen. I showed him your letter this morning, and it seemed to bring him down more than cheer him up.I don't know.Is there anything I can do?Send back advice.**

**I got grounded for three weeks for staying out all night helping you.When mother heard I was with you, her first thought was that we had an affair!Ha!I laugh!Pop wasn't too pleased either.But eventually the truth came out, now all is well pretty much.**

**Pop told me I'd make a great Gypsy King one day.I don't know.I'm still having trouble being Gypsy Prince.What do you think?**

**Dinner's nearly ready, so I better go.Stay safe.Long lives Jerome!**

**Love from** **Clopin**

Clopin sealed the letter with wax and went down to dinner.He would send it in the morning.

End of Chapter 2

**Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**Chapter 3 shall be up tomorrow with luck!Wahoo! 


	3. Some Shall Fall

The Earring and the Jesterbell

The Earring and the Jesterbell

By Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer:Disney and Victor Hugo own their characters, I own mine.Get it?Got it?Good.

** **

**Chapter 3:Some Shall Fall**

Tragedy struck three weeks later.

Clopin had been writing (not to Genevieve, just in general, stories and such, it was his favorite pastime) when his mother called him downstairs.When he turned the corner, her face looked grave.

"Clopin," said Rose, "have you seen your father?"

"He went into town this morning and said he'd be back this afternoon.Why?"

His mother tried to look confident."Oh nothing.It's just, it's getting late and I was beginning to wonder."

"Do you want me to go look for him?"

"Oh, no!No, of course not.It wouldn't do any good.Besides, Jack is already out there."

"Okay," Clopin said a little unsure.He turned to go, then turned back."Is there anything I can do?"

"Well," she said glancing at the ground, "would you go keep watch up in the graveyard?"

"Sure," he replied.He kissed his mother on the cheek and headed out the door.He went up and took his usual seat in front of the angel statue.

The sun was falling in the sky.It was setting.It set.It was dark and the stars were shining.No one came the whole time.Clopin began to wonder.Did he mistakenly pass up his father and Jack in the Court of Miracles and hadn't noticed?No.Someone would have come out for him by now.Clopin shook his head and got up.He took one last look at the angel, and then walked back down into the Court.

As Clopin walked down the tunnel, he spotted three skeletons lining the wall.Clopin knew they were guards in disguise, so he spoke to them."Hey, have you seen my father or brother?"

The first skeleton stepped forward."Nope.Sorry Clopin."

The second skeleton stepped forward."Your father went out this morning.Isn't he back yet?"

"No," Clopin replied."Not that I've seen."

The third skeleton stepped forward."We haven't seen him, but if we do we'll let you know."

"Thanks guys."

The skeletons nodded and took their places again at the wall.Clopin suppressed a shiver.They looked almost real.He stepped back into the Court and searched the crowds for Pierre and Jack, but there was no sign of them.Clopin went back to his house.When he opened the door, he found his mother sitting at the table.She looked up instantly.

"Well?"She looked worried.

"I waited up in the graveyard until the sun went down, but no one came," he explained to Rose."And I just asked the guards if they've seen him, but they said no."

Rose looked down and said, "Thank you Clopin."

Clopin smiled timidly at his mother."Come on, Ma.Don't worry.You know Pop's been in worse scrapes."

Rose simply replied, "Hmm."

Clopin crossed to the counter and picked up a deck of cards."How about a game?"

Rose thought a moment and sighed."You deal."

There weren't enough people to play Spears and Daggers, Clopin's favorite game (this comes back later in the story), so he and Rose sat through a game of Gin.They were into their seventh hand, when the door opened.Jack stepped in, looking very pale.Pierre didn't come in behind him though.It was Marque Chat, Genevieve's father.He looked grave.

Clopin looked at his brother."What is it Jack?"

Jack walked right up to his room and shut the door without a word.

Rose stood up."Marque, what are you doing here?" she asked politely, yet confused.

"Sorry to intrude Rose, but there's been a problem.You better sit down."

Rose sat down weakly._This is going to be bad,_ Clopin thought.He got up and stood behind Rose's chair, holding her shoulders.

Marque stared down at the ground and hesitated."Umm…I don't know if you heard…but there was an incident in front of Notre Dame cathedral today.There was a Gypsy who was surrounded by Frollo's men.He was outnumbered five to one.There was a scuffle, but the guards dragged the Gypsy away…no trial…no nothing…and… and they hung him."

Tears were showing in Rose's eyes.Somehow she knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry, Rose," said Marque, his voice trembling.From behind his back he produced Pierre's purple hat, the Gypsy crown."We didn't know it was him until it was too late."

Clopin went numb.He gaped as Marque gave the hat to his mother._Pop is dead,_ he thought blankly._He's dead…_

Rose suddenly burst into tears.Clopin came around and put his arms around her.She cried and cried.Clopin wished she would stop.He hated seeing her like this.He watched her for a moment and suddenly thought, _How come I'm not like this?How come I'm not crying?_He couldn't.For some reason, he just couldn't.

Rose pulled away.She wiped her eyes and looked at Clopin."You're the eldest."

Clopin's mind blanked again."What?"

His mother held out his father's hat."You're older than Jack."

Three words shot across Clopin's mind:_I'm the king…_He stepped back from his mother.

"Clopin…," she said holding it out to him.

He shook his head."No," he said quietly.

Marque stepped forward."But Clopin…"

"No.I'm the Prince.I don't want it."

"But Clopin…," said Rose.

"I'M NOT THE KING!"

Clopin suddenly burst out of the room and went to his own.He slammed the door and sat on his bed.His heart was pounding, his face was sweating, and his hands were trembling.And they wanted him to be king!A king?In a crisis like this?What did he normally do in a crisis?Run to Genevieve.But Genevieve was in Calais.

Clopin pulled out parchment and a quill, and quickly began scribbling a letter.

Dear Genevieve,

I'm the king now…

_ _

As hard as he tried in years to come, Clopin couldn't entirely remember how the week after that went.He was with his mother.He was with his brother.He was with Marque Chat.He was with other Gypsies.He was by himself…

Clopin sat in front of the statue of the angel.It was after sunset and it was pouring rain, but he didn't care.He sat there thinking of his father's words.

_"One day, Clopin, you're going to make a great Gypsy King."_

_No I won't,_ thought Clopin.He was still refusing the Gypsy crown.He didn't want it.Despite his father's words to him, he didn't feel capable.On top of that, Clopin still wasn't able to cry.He was sad, but he just felt like there was nothing inside him._What's wrong with me?_

Through the mist of the rainy night, Clopin could hear slopping footsteps heading towards him in the graveyard.Clopin buried his head in his arms and made no effort to move._For once in my life,_ he thought, _I hope that's Frollo.Come and get me Claude.Go ahead and kill me.It's better than living, feeling like this._He didn't look up as the sound of the footsteps stopped in front of him.He just sat there with his head down, waiting for the first blow.But it never came.Instead, a gentle hand touched his shoulder.Clopin glanced up, and he was suddenly looking into the most familiar eyes he knew.

"Genevieve…," he breathed.

Genevieve was soaked from head to toe, like Clopin, but she didn't seem to notice.A mixture of rain and teardrops ran down her cheeks."Hi," she choked.She sat down next to him.She touched his cheek with one hand and ran a hand through his drenched hair with the other.They stared at each other.

Clopin suddenly felt a lump in his throat."They want me to be king," he whispered.

Genevieve nodded, even more tears streaming down her face.

It suddenly became too much for Clopin."I CAN'T DO IT!" he screamed.Suddenly he just burst into tears.He and Genevieve held each other and cried, with only the angel to watch them.

Clopin couldn't go back to the Court of Miracles, so Genevieve took him back to her room at the inn where she was staying.As they were climbing the stairs, drenched and sopping wet, Clopin asked, "Why aren't you staying with your father?"

Genevieve looked at him."Well, because I'm Jerome Chateau now.Jerome Chateau, the son of a rich lord, doesn't know Marque Chat, a poor gypsy.It keeps from having people be suspicious." 

Clopin nodded a little."Good point."

Genevieve opened the door to her room.Clopin's eyes widened.It was huge!Two elegant armchairs sat under the window and in the middle of the room was a couch that was mounded with pillows.Beyond the other doorway was a large bed with curtains around it."Gen, how can you afford this?!" Clopin asked stunned.

"Probilo," she answered.

Clopin nodded.

Genevieve walked over to a large trunk in the corner and pulled out a new 

tunic, leggings, a towel, and a blanket.She threw the clean laundry at Clopin."Dry yourself off, put those on, and wrap yourself up before you get sick."

Clopin eyed the male clothing."Gen, where did you get these?"

Genevieve looked at him."You forget I wear them now."

Clopin shook his head and glanced at her."You see?I told ya.You left and I lost my mind."

She giggled a little."You lost it long before I left."

Genevieve grabbed her own set of clothes and went into the other room.Clopin dried off, changed, and threw the blanket around him.He was feeling better now (or at least drier and warmer).He sat down on the couch and tried sorting his thoughts out again._Well, you were right Pop.Gen and I are best friends,_ he thought._I really needed her and she came back. _He rubbed his face.

Genevieve came back in the room rubbing the towel on her wet hair.That's when Clopin noticed.It was cut very short above her ears.Clopin gaped.Genevieve noticed.

"Don't like the haircut?" she asked.

"It's gone," he said distantly."It was so beautiful, and so long, and now it's gone."

Genevieve nodded."You look tired," she said.She walked over to the side table and poured Clopin a glass of wine."This will help."

"Wait a minute," said Clopin."You, Genevieve, drinking wine?"

She looked over at him."I'm in college now.What else did you expect me to drink?"

Clopin laughed softly through his nose.Genevieve poured some wine for herself and sat down next to him."Wanna talk?"

Clopin nodded.

"That's what I'm here for."

"Well, here's what I found out from the rumors," said Clopin.He took a sip of wine."There's a Lieutenant, Roché, who caught Pop.Roché was after him for some reason.People say he suspected who the Gypsy King was.Well, he tracked Pop down, chased him, cornered him, and hung him."

Genevieve looked down at her glass."Sounds like a classic game of cat and mouse."

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded.

"Clopin," she said looking up, "do you know which soldier Roché is?"

He nodded again."Tall, dark, greasy hair, thin mustache, sinister smile."

Genevieve thought for a moment, then took a sip from her glass."I'll send word to Probilo in the morning, see what his men can dig up."

"Probilo?Gen, tell me who this Probilo guy is.You've kept me in the dark about him."

"I'd tell ya," said Genevieve, "but then I'd have to kill ya."

Clopin decided not to pursue the matter.He leaned back into a pillow and rubbed his eyes."I'd hate to repeat myself," said Genevieve, "but you look tired."Clopin closed his eyes.

It was pouring rain again and Clopin was in the middle of it.He was walking the deserted streets in the night when he heard a scream.The voice was all too familiar.

"Pop?" said Clopin."POP!"

Clopin followed the scream, but he couldn't catch up.He suddenly found himself in front of Notre Dame.Before him stood a man in a dark hooded cloak.Behind the man was a platform, but Clopin couldn't see what was on it.

Clopin looked at the hooded figure."Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?"

The figure removed his hood to reveal the evil smiling face of Roché."Long live the king," he hissed.He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Lighting suddenly flashed illuminating everything and Clopin got a good look at what was on the platform.Pierre Trouillefou's figure hung there in a noose.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!…"

Clopin's eyes shot open.His head and heart were pounding in anger.He tried to sit up, but something kept him in his place.He looked down and found Genevieve, wrapped up in her blanket, sleeping with her head on his chest.They had both fallen asleep while they were talking.Clopin normally would have loved to stay there with her in his arms, but anger overruled him.

He shifted trying his best not to wake Genevieve, but her eyes blinked open and focused on him."What's wrong?" she asked seeing his face.

Clopin got up and didn't answer.He walked over to his pile of wet clothes and pulled out his dagger.

Genevieve's eyes widened."What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a week ago," Clopin growled.

"What's that?" she asked sitting up.

"Kill Roché."

"What?"Genevieve jumped up.Clopin was heading towards the door, but she caught his arm."Clopin, no, don't do it," she pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because he already killed your father.I don't want him facing you."

"Oh, so you're saying I can't take him?"

"No, I'm saying I don't want to see you hurt…or worse."

"Gen, don't you get it?He already is after us.He'll be coming after us until we're all dead!"

"That doesn't mean you have to go looking for trouble!"

"Well, someone has to have courage and go face the savage beast!"He pulled his arm away.He walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Genevieve was dumbfounded._What should I do? _she thought desperately.She went to her trunk and dug out her cloak.She wrapped it tightly around herself and brought the hood up to hide her face.

She soon found herself wandering the deserted streets.She had no plan, but only one thing mattered at the moment:find Clopin before he found Roché.She had been all over the city and there was no sign of Clopin or Roché.Well, at least she thought there was no sign of Roché.She had never seen him before.But all that changed when she bumped into a solid figure in a dark alley.

Genevieve was about to apologize when a hand jutted out and grabbed her by the collar of her cloak.

"Well, look at this," said a voice."Gypsy trash."

Genevieve looked up and saw a sneering face with a thin mustache._Oh no,_ she thought darkly._Clopin, where are you?_

"Do you have anything to say wench?" spat Roché throwing Genevieve to the ground.

She straightened up quickly."I'm not a wench and I'm not Gypsy trash," she said defiantly.

"That's not what that ugly haircut and pathetic earring say," said Roché, now towering over her.

"Since when does the way I dress affect who I am?!"

"Since Frollo and I began ruling this town!"

"Frollo and you?!" Genevieve shouted.She was hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue."You have a big head, don't you?!"

"Shut up Gypsy!"He slapped her across the face.

"Hey!Roach!"

Roché turned to find a dark figure standing in the shadows.He couldn't see his face, but Genevieve knew instantly who it was.The silver gleam of a dagger could be seen.

"You're one of the King's noble men," said the figure."Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

"Who are you?" Roché spat.

"I am the son of the man who was innocent and hung last week," said Clopin.

Roché thought a moment."The son of the man…?Ah!So you're the Gypsy Prince!"He smiled evilly."So what brings you here, your highness?"

"I came to repay you," Clopin said darkly.

"You're going to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I see," the lieutenant replied in a mocking tone."Well, I'm sorry, son.That's just not on my agenda tonight."

"CLOPIN!WATCH OUT!" Genevieve suddenly screamed.She was a moment too late.

Clopin felt something heavy smash against the back of his head.He went sprawling and his dagger flew out of his hands.He grabbed his head in pain and rolled over to see a soldier holding the shattered remains of a flowerpot in his hands.The situation was bad, and all Clopin could think was, _Ah!Ma tête!_

"Good work," said Roché."Drag him over here and put him next to his wench."

Clopin allowed them to him next to Genevieve.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his dagger lying there abandoned.On his other side sat a fearful Genevieve.In front of him stood Roché and the other soldier.Clopin quickly formulated a plan.He turned to Genevieve and winked quickly.She almost didn't catch it, but she knew what he meant.

Roché pulled out his sword and pointed it at Clopin's throat."Prepare to die, Gypsy Prince," he said darkly.

"Not tonight," Clopin replied sweetly.

"NOW!" Genevieve screamed.

Clopin and Genevieve instantly brought their legs out and kicked Roché and the soldier in the shins, pulling their feet out from under them.They were instantly up and running like lighting, Clopin quickly stopping to pick up his dagger and stuff it in his belt.Behind them, they could hear the pounding of boots on cobblestones and the soldier shouting, "Come back here!"

_Oh yeah,_ thought Clopin._Like we're really gonna!_"Keep running!Don't look back!" he shouted.He grabbed Genevieve's hand.

They turned a corner and Clopin began to climb a rain pipe trying to get to the roof.He thought Genevieve was behind him, until he heard her scream.

"Clopin!!"

He turned and found her below him.She was hanging onto the pipe a good six feet off the ground.Roché was grabbing her foot and pulling her back.Without thinking, Clopin jumped down and drew his dagger.He punched Roché in the face and turned his wrist at the last second, sending the blade across his cheek. In one piercing shriek, it sliced him from ear to nose.

Clopin grabbed Genevieve's arm and they took off down the alleyway again.

Roché grabbed his injured check, soaked with fresh blood.The soldier came running.

"Sir, what…?"

"THEY WENT THAT WAY YOU MORAN!" Roché screamed pointing violently.

The soldier checked the alleyways, behind crates, and behind barrels, but there was no sign of the two Gypsies.He gave up and walked off.If only he had checked behind that one last crate…

Clopin poked his head out, saw the coast was clear, then straightened up."Come on Gen," he whispered.She came out and they both started heading towards the graveyard.

**End of Chapter 3**

_ _


	4. Others Will Rise

Chapter 4: Others Will Rise

The Earring and the Jesterbell By Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer:You know that Disney and Victor Hugo own half of these characters right?If you didn't, you do now.I own the other half.Check ya later.

Chapter 4:Others Will Rise It had been quiet between the two Gypsies on the way back to the Court of Miracles.But as they approached the gate, Clopin looked at Genevieve.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Genevieve stopped and turned away from him.

"What is it?"

Silence.

"Are you mad at me?"

Genevieve's voice trembled. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

She faced him with tears streaming from her eyes and her mouth twisted in pain."Do what?!Clopin, you nearly got both of us killed!He killed your father, remember?!And you had to go look for him!Why were you so stupid?!"

Clopin thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind."I'm sorry," he said softly.Genevieve's eyes were beating down on him."I was upset."

"Upset and stupid are two different things Clopin."

His head dropped."I'm sorry," he repeated.

Genevieve suddenly threw her arms around him."Just don't scare me like that.Don't make me cry like this again, okay?Promise?"

"I promise," he said holding her.He was suddenly feeling much better.

Clopin and Genevieve walked across the Court of Miracles with their arms around each other's shoulders.They walked into Clopin's house and were surprised to see a small group of people there along with Rose and Jack.Jack was looking a little grim and holding the Gypsy crown.Everyone was looking at him.They didn't notice Clopin and Genevieve.

"I'm home," said Clopin.

Everybody turned and suddenly the mood in the room became brighter.Rose broke through the crowd and hugged Clopin.

"You need to start telling me when you're going out," she whispered.

He pulled away."What?Did you think I was dead?"

"They were about to crown me King," said Jack."No thank you."

"Sorry," said Clopin, hugging his mother again."I just needed some time alone."

Genevieve stepped back and smiled, but her face went blank when she saw the man behind them.

"Daddy?"

Marque Chat looked at Genevieve, took in her clothes, hair, and face, and realized who she was.

"Genevieve?" he whispered."My Genevieve?"

They threw their arms around each other and just stayed there.Genevieve was all smiles.

"Daddy?Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you proud of me?"

"Every waking moment."

Genevieve and Clopin both smiled.

_Life is easier with Gen here,_ Clopin first thought when he woke up.It had been three days and with Genevieve home his mood improved.He dressed and went down stairs, but he instantly stopped.Rose, Genevieve, Jack, and Marque all sat around the table with the Gypsy crown in the middle.They made a pretty intimidating site.They all looked up as he entered.

"Clopin, will you come sit down?" said Rose."We need to talk."

Clopin sat in the empty chair next to Genevieve.He looked up and smiled at her, but she just turned her head and looked at the hat.

"Clopin," said Rose, "it was time you were crowned."

"No," he said instantly.

"You can do this," Marque encouraged."Just give it a chance."

"No."

"Hey Clopin, I don't know if you noticed," said Jack, "but Pop is dead!"

"Shut up Jack!!" Clopin shouted.He lunged at Jack, but his mother held him.He suddenly wanted to kill Jack for all that it was worth.

Genevieve firmly grabbed his shoulder and threw him back into his chair."Clopin, you can do this," she said.

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can."

"How do you know?!"

"Because you are your father's son."

Clopin stopped and looked at her.

"It's been almost two weeks that the Gypsies haven't had a King," said Genevieve."It's time a new one was crowned.They need you."

"No one needs me," said Clopin.

"Oh yeah?"She grabbed his hand and took him to the door.She opened it, and waved across the Court."Look at them, Clopin," she said pointing."All of them.We should be living up there, but we're living down here.If we live up there Frollo will get us…we'll die."

Clopin finally began to understand.

"We need a leader, Clopin.We need you."

He nodded in understanding."How did you get to be so wise?" he asked her.

Genevieve smiled."By hanging around you."Clopin smiled."So will you do it?"

Clopin sighed and firmly said, "Yes."

Genevieve walked to the table and picked up the Gypsy crown.Everyone in the room watched as Clopin bent down on one knee and bowed his head."I crown thee, Clopin, King of the Gypsies," said Genevieve.

She placed the crown on Clopin's head.

It was foggy the day Genevieve left.King Clopin, Jack, Rose, and Marque all said their farewells to her in the graveyard.Marque hugged his daughter.

"Are you proud of me?" Genevieve asked him.

"Every waking moment."

Jack stepped forward."Okay.If Clopin's King now, and Ma's the Queen Mother, what does that make me?"

"A stick in the mud," Genevieve replied sweetly.

"Oh, gee, thanks."

She hugged him and he slapped her back softly.

Rose stepped forward."You know you're like a daughter to me, don't you?"

"As long as you know you're like a mother to me," Genevieve replied.

Rose hugged her for a long moment then pulled away sniffling and drying her eyes.

Genevieve finally faced Clopin."Oh," she said fingering her jester bell necklace."Not again."

Out of nowhere Clopin produced a yellow rose."Pour vous," he said.

"What's this?"

"The flower of friendship," he replied handing it to her.

She hugged him and said, " You are the Gypsy King.Always remember that."

"I will," he promised.She pulled away and he kissed her forehead."What do I do if I ever need you?" he whispered.

From inside her cloak, she pulled out a note.She handed it to him and said, "Read it when ever you need me."He nodded.

Genevieve mounted her horse.She sat there a moment, then looked down at all of them and asked, "You know I love all of you, don't you?"

Everyone nodded.This time, Rose wasn't the only on wiping tears from her eyes.

"Always remember that," said Genevieve.She spurred her horse and rode away not looking back.Clopin watched until she was no longer in sight.

The next day was cloudy.It looked as if a set of storms was threatening Paris.Clopin was sitting by the angel again.This time he was missing Genevieve terribly.She said they shouldn't write anymore, fearing that Frollo might intercept a letter.It wasn't easy for him to be home taking over his father's responsibilities, while she was away in Calais trying to have a life of her own.

Genevieve's note was in his hand._I need you, Gen,_ he thought_, so here it goes._He unfolded it.All that was written was:

Kiss the rain.

Clopin blinked, and then he smiled.It was so like her to leave him a vague, yet meaningful message like that.

Thunder rolled in the sky and he closed his eyes.It would be raining soon, then… then he would finally feel better.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
